


Salvaje Mundo

by Kickberry



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bleach - Freeform, Hollow - Freeform, Other, beastiality, interracial, rukia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Rukai finds herself in the arms of the residents, monsters living in their world of origin.





	Salvaje Mundo

Rukia didn’t know how she arrived in this place, a god-forsaken land full of white sand and quartz trees. Earlier, she was at home, in Soul Society, working with her squad as their captain. She only remembered a shadow pushing her into the void, a wormhole that brought her here into a wilderness she trekked in long ago.

“H-hello?”

Rukia glanced up at the sky to see the huge moon. It was daylight back home. This world, Hueco Mundo, was always ruled by night. It was also home to the Hollow, the spiritual monsters her kind had fought through timeless skirmishes.

Now, she was stuck in enemy territory. The captain had no idea how to get home. Yet, she never lost heart. Dressed in a black robe and white coat, Rukia fixed the sheathed katana attached to her waist. She flung her long, raven hair to the side before she moved on, in silence to avoid attention.

For hours, Rukia never stopped. She walked across the rolling desert, its soft expanse and large sand dunes. On some occasion, she fended off Hollows, beasts that appeared with their usual bone masks. None were strong enough to defeat her, but the battles wore her down. With all of her available skills and endurance, the captain knew she had to find a way back home soon.

“Where is it?” Rukia stood on the tip of the largest sand dune. “I can’t be that far from Las Noches.”

The captain did not see signs of an old, enemy stronghold. It may have been abandoned, but she knew it stored clues, tools that would take her back home. In a battle long ago, her allies found them. Since her usual way of crossing dimensions didn’t work here, this destination held her only solution.

One problem, she was lost. Rukia didn’t know this part of Hueco Mundo’s desert. Only the endless sight of crystal trees and sand filled the huge area. She grew frustrated by this, scared that she may never get back home before the Hollows killed her.

“I can’t die here.” The captain sat on her round ass. Sweat spilled down her fair skin. Her petite figure emitted a tender glow under the moonlight like a porcelain doll. “I still have to marry Renji. That asshole is probably fucking up the preparations.”

Rukia chuckled before she looked out in the vast lands. To herself - for comfort - she muttered, “Or maybe this is a sign that I made the wrong choice. If you knew I was here, you’d be on your way, right dumbass?”

Her mind drifted to a man. Compared to her fiancé, he had orange hair and a giant knife in his hand. Since the engagement, she pined for him, yet stood firm in her decision to marry a different friend, a Shinigami, a non-Human. Rukia reasoned it was for the best, but doubts, the marriage willies, prodded her mind for some time.

Deep in her thoughts, the captain never noticed a shadow fly towards her from the dim sky, a Hollow. This blue monster had a mask outfitted with wide eyes and long mouth like a gekko. Without wings, the creature levitated above its prey before it opened its mouth to let out a glistening, green tongue. This appendage stretched out like rubber, shot forward to wrap around the woman’s neck.

“What the hell?” Rukai choked. When she reached for her katana, the tongue whipped her body off of the ground. Flying, she still tried to attack - chant a spell - until her body slammed into the ground like a tiny missile. The slimy lasso released her neck to let the woman roll across the sandy ground.

Soon, she flopped onto her back. Rukia could only pant and shudder from the pain. When she reached for her weapon, the captain didn’t feel the familiar feel of a handle’s leather. Her sword, Sode No Shirayuki, had fallen away.

Desperate, she searched for her special sword. Large hands took hold of her waist and arm to pin her body to the ground. Rukia threw her head during her attempt to wiggle out of the Hollow’s hold with little success, spit out the sand that sprinkled into her open mouth.

“Let go of me!”

The captain began to chant a spell. The green tongue returned to smear its tip across her lips. Rukia closed her mouth when she felt it press against her teeth, trying to get in. Unsure why such a bloodthirsty beast was trying to French kiss her, she resisted with all her might.

When the tongue backed away, the captain’s body rose off of the ground. Her captor’s hands kept her in the air. The suspense of this wait made Rukia feel dread grow in her chest, choke her until her entire front met the ground.

The captain screamed. In pain, she jerked about, tried to free herself. The Hollow repeated its pulls and slams, whacked Rukia into the ground like a mine pick. Blood and sweat dripped down her face as she endured this violent torture.

When the Hollow stopped, Rukia coughed blood from her mouth. Her clothes were tattered, the victim twitched from the pain of her abuse. So weak, the captain couldn’t close her mouth before the monster’s tongue slipped inside.

Rukia tried to bite down on the gross appendage. The tongue suddenly pumped into a twice its size, filled her entire hole. The instant growth forced her jaw open, making room for it to slither down her throat.

The captain choked as she felt slime ooze on her face and stomach. The smell of pepper and soot filled her nose, the only passage that provided her lungs with oxygen.

Gagging, Rukia squirmed about. The Hollow’s large hands did not allow her to move so much, let alone spare her from its tongue that pumped in and out of her hole. Like a penis, the large appendage fucked her throat, with vigor.

The captain’s eyes rolled into the back of her head. Before she passed out, the tongue exited her mouth. When the Hollow released her, she hit the ground. Rukia heaved as her body moved about from spasms.

The captain kept her stretched mouth open to let the residual slime drip out. She tried to crawl away, distance herself from the horny beast. She barely made it a few inches before the tongue prodded her firm buttocks.

“No.” Rukia winced as she felt the wet muscle lick downwards. She pleaded, “No more, stop. Why are you keeping me alive to do this?!”

The woman shrieked after the tongue slipped into her asshole. She clawed the ground as the gooey appendage forced through her sphincter. Digging deeper, the muscle stopped. Rukia’s eyes widened as she felt this sensation before.

“No, no! I-it already feels too big! Don’t-.”

The tongue’s size doubled. The woman shrieked as her bumhole ripped into an unfamiliar size. Tears leaked down the face. Pain erupted from the porked passage when the tongue pumped her anus. The secreting slime acted as lube. Rukia closed her eyes and remained firm on all fours like a dog taking love lumps from her mate.

The captain had no idea Hollows wanted to have sex with her kind. This new discovery also made her loathe the amount of pleasure she’s felt over the pain, even more than her lover could provide.

The sex turned strange when the tongue stretched further into her body. Its tip tapped her stomach, formed a bump on the outside. It redirected upwards until the green muscle stuck out of her mouth. Rukia felt bizarre, curious, somewhat pleased. Since it already had done this from the other end before, the large tongue throat fucked her from a different angle, offer an unusual pleasure.

Rukia relaxed, adjusted into this newfound sex. She stopped moving when the tongue lifted her body into the air. After the Hollow grabbed her arms, the mouth muscle rubbed every nerve found between Rukia’s mouth to her asshole, kept her afloat like a roasting luau pig.

The captain hummed from the mssage. So long as she didn’t suffer a tragic death, the woman could not help but at least enjoy this. The sex lasted minutes until the Hollow retracted its tongue, slipped it out from her asshole.

Rukia collapsed on the sand, panting from exhilaration. Even her breasts ached to be used. Fluids spilled from her vagina, prepared for insertion and insemination.

She glanced at the gecko Hollow to see it stare at her, move its head from left to right. Just when the captain wondered if it was friendly, the beast picked her up and slung her over its shoulder. The creature stood straight to levitate into the sky.

The passenger watched the ground from a birds eye view. Rukia remained limp as she figured the Hollow had something planned for her, an intention better than leaving her to wander in the desert alone.

The only regret she had was leaving her sword, her previous soul weapon, behind. When the captain saw it nowhere, she mourned that it was forever lost in this sea of pale sand.

* * *

 

Rukia didn’t move once from the Hollow’s shoulder. She counted the minutes they’ve been levitating, all adding up to an hour. The earlier wounds and tenderness healed from intense into soft aches.

The captain knew the monster had a destination, especially as pieces of large, white stone dotted the landscape. Rukia widened her eyes when she saw the largest edifice loom amongst ruins. Its towers and spherical buildings appeared odd, yet an improvement compared to others, intact. What surprised the captain were the many, smaller Hollows lumbering about near the grounds. None acted savage against another; they merely moved along, minding their own business. Rukia couldn’t believe she would ever see the masked creatures act calmly, especially when she, a foreigner, had arrived.

The gecko veered to the left. Surprised, Rukia watched the Hollow carry her into a building. Both visitors went down a hole at the center of the room. Torches lit the darker area. Two brightened the door that stood at the end of the passageway.

Here, the captain heard muffled cries and wet smacks. The noise made her wary, afraid as the Gecko pushed the door to enter. Rukia saw chains and locks hang from the walls and ground. Tools were scattered across the ground, covered in slime and gel. This new area also stunk of a raw smell, phermones that made the captain feel a stir in her loins.

Rukia centered her attention on the occupants. One was a blonde woman wearing rags of the same, black kimono the captain wore. This person had large breasts, a small waist, and a gorgeous face that would earn envy and admiration from many.

The captain could only deduce these traits were why the beautiful stranger had her hips meet that of a giant Hollow. The gray monster, one wearing a bull mask, slammed its penis into the woman’s hole. The female mate took the love taps on all fours, doggystyle. Thick slime covered her mouth, a gag that toned down her screams. Her unfocused eyes and movements made it obvious she loved being fucked by the Hollow minotaur’s huge length.

Rukia realized she was brought here to be bred. When she prepared to retaliate against this terrible fate, the gecko tied its tongue around her upper body like rope. The strong appendage lifted the captain into the air, where she screamed and writhed. This noise made the minotaur look up.

Aroused, the bull monster shoved aside its female mate. With a huff through its nose, it stood up. Its upright stance presented a view of its stacked bipedal figure, a supernatural bodybuilder.

The tied captain saw the minotaur’s partner roll across the ground, the beautiful woman still exhausted from the recent lovemaking. Her asshole and pussy were stretched to the point where human arms can fit inside them like a shirt sleeve.

Rukia shuddered before she noticed something odd about the minotaur. She watched the monster snort, wait for its energy to return. Seconds later, it relaxed. This state also gave rise to two poles from its groin. To the captain’s horror, the monster was erect with two cocks, each primed and ready to overwhelm her with their hardened, glistening lengths.

“Oh heavens, no.” Rukia jerked about in her restraint. She tried to chant a Kido spell until the tip of the gecko’s tongue shoved into her mouth. Helpless, she watched the monster stomp over to yank her off of the slimy tendril.

The captain shrieked and flailed. The minotaur pinned her arms to the ground before it bent over and covered her lips with its own pair of huge, white flaps. Rukia gurgled as copious amounts of paste spilled from the monster’s mouth into hers. Unable to breath, she was forced to swallow the thick, soft substance.

When the Hollow pulled back, the woman coughed. She discovered her mouth could neither move nor utter a word. Her nose provided air, yet Rukia couldn’t express her emotions with yelps or screams.

The minotaur grabbed the legs of its new mate to snap them sideways. This opened the way towards her pussy, an untouched hole that was twice less the size of her abused asshole. Rukia watched the lower penis rub against the slit of her rosebud. The top one bounced on top of the other pole to tap its head tap against the vagina, from the bottom to the clitoris.

When this unacceptable situation would have brought despair, Rukia experienced heat throughout her body. As her mind became hazy, the captain remembered a small fact, that certain Hollow were able to secrete special chemicals. The minotaur’s previous mate, a victim covered in the same slime she ingested, supported her theory. The monster was trying to make her lust for its body.

Rukia fought against the new urges, rebelled to hold onto the small bit of dignity she had lost since the gecko violated her. This did not stop her from twitching every time the minotaur’s cock bounced on her pussy. Even when she bared her teeth at the bull, the monster stared back as its snorting grew louder.

Several smacks later, Rukia’s entire body shook. Her body desired to be fucked. The woman’s strong pride was the only reason why she didn’t reach for the cock with her legs to stroke it, force it to spill the semen she wanted to feel on her skin.

As time passed, the captain felt doubt overcome her confidence. Not only was the penis tapping frustrating, she wanted something to happen, get it over with.

Then the pain began. Before Rukia could process this emotion, the intensity rose, making her feel blood rush into her face. By sheer force of willpower, the captain managed to look down and see the Minotaur had dug its cocks inside both holes. All it took was one thrust to shove half of their lengths inside. The one ripping through her snatch created the mind-numbing pain Rukia experienced, agony that made her scream into her slime gag.

The bottom woman raised her hips to soften the pain. The minotaur grabbed her hips to keep them in the air, give better access for the moving dicks. This new angle also encouraged it to move faster, assault the holes with wild abandon. The motion forced Rukia to wobble about like a ragdoll, endure the fucks that had likely ruined her holes for future mates, her fiance included.

The captain despised this brutal mating. She hated it more that her vagina and ass had grown accustomed to the lengths. All she could do was feel pleasured, slowly accept that the minotaur had become her dominant breeder.

Soon, the Hollow pulled out to flip Rukia over. The monster grabbed her arms before it jammed its dicks inside the holes again. The new position allowed the cocks to go further, squish into womb and stomach. Rukia felt bumps form around her front. It was hard to care as she sweated, grunted from each pounding and orgasm that washed her nerves with electricity.

As the captain stared at the floor with little consciousness, she saw a pair of clawed feet stop in front of her. She looked up to see a pigmy Hollow stare at her with its beaked mask. When Rukia pondered on its objective, a large schlong popped out from between its legs to hit her in the eye.

The woman squinted to see a pulsing pipe protrude from the tiny bird’s waist. She did not expect it to peck at her slime gag, rip a hole through it. The Hollow hopped up, slipped its large cock inside her mouth. It wrapped its claws around her head to keep its length inside her throat.

Rukai choked on the sudden insertion. She also continued to rattle back and forth, take the minotaur’s beastly humpings in all three holes. Strangely, she enjoyed this fulfillment, getting stuffed by three, hefty cocks.

The captain groaned when the rear Hollow snatched her waist. With a roar, the minotaur pulled to shove all of its dicks deep inside the vagina and bumhole. The bird monster also shrieked, yanked on the face’s skin to squeeze the rest of its meat pole down the throat.

Rukia gagged. Her entire body shuddered from the tight fits. A buzz washed over her nerves and mind when the Hollow released their sperm. She felt pitchers of the goo pour into her stomach and womb.

The captain tried to swallow the load. Some of the cream spilled out of her mouth. Rukia became limp as a large warmth overtook her. Her orgasm and theirs, the huge release, stupefied her.

When the Hollows pulled out, she gasped for air. On the cold, stone floor, she stretched out. Basking in the glow of the after-sex, Rukia only wanted to relax. This chance never came when two, new bodies entered the area to shove aside the minotaur.

The newcomers were Hollows wearing an elephant and a pig mask.  Both also had gray, human-shaped bodies - burly ones with bloated muscles. They also sported mammoth cocks, one attached to each sculptured groin. They were more endowed than the minotaur, more likely to tear the smaller Captain apart.

Rukia didn’t mind that the bird Hollow sprinted away. The sight of the huge dongs enticed her, tantalized her so that she could not move. The captain licked her lips, mentally prepared to let the monsters have their way with her smaller body.

* * *

 

For hours, the Hollow bred Rukia in every form and manner, normal or unusual. She took it all, even from the new monsters. Small and big, they used her body to satisfy their inhumane needs. Sometimes, the captain begged them to stop. Others, she didn’t have a choice after they bound her with various abilities. Since the beginning, she silently enjoyed the abuse, the cum, her newfound experience with depraved gratification.

By this time, Rukia was worn out. She remained limp in the air. The dicks in her mouth and pussy kept her body in this position, letting her weak limbs dangle back and forth. Splotches of cum, blood, and other colorful substances marked her body (including the tramp stamp that one hollow gave her ass).

Right before she felt comfortable with this, the Hollows pulled away. Rukia landed in a white puddle full of semen. She coughed as some of the bitter liquid jumped into her mouth. She rolled away, sat on her ass, then looked up to find another guest, one much different than the rest.

“I-Ichigo?”

The captain muttered the name of an old friend, someone who shared some traits with this Hollow, a tall figure wearing a torn, dark robe in a similar fashion to hers. Missing a shirt, the creature showed off a solid, pale midriff. Long, orange hair draped down its back. Its mask appeared like a vicious skull with two, long horns attached to its temples. These descriptions matched the ones her other friends said they’ve seen in a fight she was absent from.

As Rukia scanned the familiar beast, she noticed the previous Hollows have left the area. Only her recent partners remained, retreated to the back of the room with their heads bowed. This show of respect and the unspoken mood told the captain all have made room for their king, the alpha mate of the group if not the entire city.

The non-Hollow whore felt an ache in her lower region. When the feeling reached her breasts and head, Rukia panted. She could only deduce this Hollow matched another identity, the Vaste Lorde, one of few rulers scattered throughout the unknown realms of Hueco Mundo.

When a command reached her mind, the woman turned around to bend down and grab her ankles, present her fine ass to the king. This pose made her very happy, to appear submissive before the alpha Hollow. She also figured his grandeur also affected her, created this desire to be the monster’s in any desirable form.

Rukia turned her head to see the Lorde pull down its pants. The next image made her mind blank. Seconds later, her focus returned to see the thing that made her faint, the Lorde’s gigantic schlong. Thick, hard, and black; the penis was the most impressive she had seen so far. The woman also feared that once it slotted her pussy, her mind would become broken, transform her into a true slut.

This aspect made Rukia remember her place as the captain of a squad she had much history with. She also remembered her fiance, Renji, and friends. She believed everybody was waiting for her outside of this world, waiting for her to come home.

And yet, she could not find the willpower to make her hands release ankles. In fact, she felt an ioda of pride for presenting her ass to the approaching Lorde. This conflicted with her other intention to flee, struggle until the very end as a proud warrior.

When the Hollow stopped in front of her body, it laid its bony hands on the ass cheeks. The monster rested its godly cock on the slit of the butt and rubbed against it. Rukia already felt enslaved by the will of the master.

“I-ichigo, I don’t know if it’s you, but…”

Rukia paused after the cockhead leaned against her vaginal lips. The Hollow gripped her butt to push in.

“...but whoever you are, please be gentle.”

The captain bit her lip as the rest of the dick entered her pussy canal. Its giant size tore the skin wide, longer than any phallus before could. This painful stretching continued right as it entered her cervix. Rukia could not stop leaking water from her eyes, nose, and mouth like a newly-made bitch.

The Lorde growled before it humped with incredible strength. Its meat cannon pushed the womb and organs down until it showed as a bump on its mate’s belly.

Rukia blinked and glanced around, feeling numb. This empty feeling slowly faded as raw, immoral joy bled into her senses. Her entire body trembled from the power of the Lorde’s presence planted within her body.

“Gh, gh, gah!”

The captain spat out a wad of goo. As her body convulsed, she threw back her head as drool poured from her mouth. A small river of fluids ran down from her pussy. Rukia let out gasps and snorts like a wild animal. She couldn’t decide if this reaction happened because of pain or pleasure; she was feeling too much to pinpoint one.

When the Lorde pulled its dick back out, the captain curled her fingers and toes. Again, she felt the huge length move about in her tenderized pussy. Rukia heard a pop from the cock as it exited her vagina. She felt cold and empty without the phallus. The woman whimpered, desired to be filled by the same weapon that had changed her forever.

The Lorde reentered her again. This time, Rukia threw her hips back into the Hollow’s, tried to feel more of his strong cock. Its girth, smell, its very placement drew Rukia so mad, she did the work for it, smacked her cervix against the cock head.

The captain didn’t care that she acted like a whore. Satisfying her needs mattered more. Yet, only half were met because the Hollow did not join in the effort to fit the rest of its breeding tool into her snatch.

“Please, put it in me. Screw me with that cock.” Rukia continued to move her hips. When the Lorde didn’t return her affectionate action, she pleaded, “More. Give me more, I want to feel it. I want you to fuck me, Ichigo!”

The Hollow hissed steam out of its mouth. Grasping her shoulders, it thrust. The female mate cried out in ecstasy, rejoiced as she regained the erotic bump in her stomach.

Shuddering, Rukia spilled juices from her pussy. This natural wetness spilled all over the floor and the Hollow’s legs. The captain could not control this, merely allow it to happen until she ran dry.

When the squirting stopped, the woman slumped into the ground. Weak from ejaculation, Rukia let her tongue hang out of her mouth. Her vision became blurry. Only her ass was still up, still in the Hollow’s grasp. Despite exhaustion, she desired more of this wondrous feeling, more of what the monster can offer from its loins.

“I-Ihigo.” Rukia’s words came out as pants, like those of a depraved whore. “P-pleash, don’t shtop until you impegnate me. Again, puck me ahain.”

* * *

 

As the days rolled by, the Lorde never stopped. Conscious or out, Rukia allowed the beast to have its way with her. They continued to breed, day and night, without a care of those worried about her.

One time she had a break, the captain became aware people had been brought into the area by the other Hollow. Some were familiar faces, friends. Gender and race wasn’t the monsters’ concern, so long as their victims had holes for breeding.

And for the woman Rukia saw on her first day, she became pregnant. Unlike the other days when her stomach had swollen up from semen, the current bump lasted for months. Other signs - lactating breasts and sickness - also proved there was a hybrid child in development.

So the ex-captain wondered on the possibility of evolution, if the Hollows had now become able to mate with Humans and Shinigami alike. Rukia only had this thought to pass the time, she didn’t care about the complex necessities anymore.

Her only concerns involved standing, sleeping next to the Lorde’s feet like a faithful pet. Conquered by his aura, Rukia stayed with him in this kingdom of Hueco Mundo. With this right, she made sure the child in her stomach would be born before the next, however many her dominant mate wanted to have so long as it bred only her.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is one of the stories where things are left unexplained. I actually have more ideas on future chapters, but that’ll only be for when I have time to do them.  
> 


End file.
